


Steven the broth sniffer

by athabascablood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Begin Startup Sequance}–<br/>{BootsUp Gorkboy One}/<br/>{BootsUp BrothSniffer}/<br/>[If SoupPositive,<br/>Filaments=Hworlt]–<br/>[FILAMENTS_LINKED]/<br/>[SOUP_OUTCOME_89_PORCENT]/<br/>{Engage Magnetic Locks Alpho, Beto, Lumpo}/<br/>{Run Program Reel_In_Soup.soups}/<br/>{Play Audio SoupFind.soups}/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven the broth sniffer

[author's note: Do No Forget The Function Of Language]

"Garnet is it happening"

"Work out the length of your average menstrual cycle. Day one is the first day of the menstrual period and the last day is the day before the next period begins. Ovulation happens about two weeks before the next expected period. So if your average menstrual cycle is 28 days, you ovulate around day 14."

"In English Please"

"Ovulation Has Occurred"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :-)

Steven: i opened an egg today and there was another egg inside the egg, what do i do i'm very afraid of this egg i do not want to open egg what do

Garnet: Remove the egg, into the pile of bees

Steven: Mayhaps Frank will take care of that for me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :-)

"I know what you think  
The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink  
Looking mighty proud  
I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd  
I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game  
Master of the scene" 

Very nice ROSE  
Come back Mother

"PEARL WILL YOU TAKE ME OT SEE MY ALL-TIME FAVOURITE BAND DORIAN GREY"

"I...I suppose, now...then, let's get going..."

KOYO THE SINGER: The inculcated Dogra Magra  
The pain of the mark and the one and only personality  
And those colorful eyes all decorated I don't want them anymore  
Is hypocrisy going to come and take it away?  
The lonely red stage at night  
I dedicate the following to the aspiring leading actor  
That's where the truth is

Well how boy do I certainly appreciate it.

Now let's get going.

we have work to do.

Frank wants us back by 9.

Frank...you see, Frank...he wants a lot of work done. And by a lot I mean a lot. He wants us to....work, you see.

Yes, work.

Not intellectually stimulating enough for you, frank?

Off with the bibs,

Darren Folely's still 

Sleeping in a crib.

And who's fault is that


End file.
